Big Viking Games
Big Viking Games is an independent mobile and social game development company located in Ontario, Canada.Big Viking Games, "About Us | Big Viking Games" www.bigvikinggames.com It was founded in 2011 by Albert Lai and Greg Thomson and has since then grown from four to more than one hundred employees in a few years."Big Viking Games: About us" www.linkedin.com"Big Viking Games | Crunchbase Overview" www.crunchbase.com __ToC__ YoVille/YoWorld history Before Big Viking Games was founded, the company was named "Tall Tree Games". Under that name they created a game called YoVille in 2008. Shortly after the launch in May 2008, they sold the game to Zynga in July of that year.Sam Kim, "What Happens When You Reacquire A Game (YoWorld)", www.bigvikinggames.comBig Viking Games, "Five Years of Working at Big Viking Games", www.bigvikinggames.com This makes Big Viking Games technically the creators of the game. On January 10, 2014 Zynga announced the closure of the game YoVille on March 31, 2014.Troy Wolverton, "Zynga to shut down YoVille game", www.siliconbeat.com Big Viking Games showed interest in buying back the game to redevelop itDarrell Etherington, "YoVille Creator Seeks To Avoid The Game's Death By Buying It Back From Zynga", techcrunch.com, which was a move very popular with the players. YoVillians showed their support in any way possible including hundreds of people wearing viking hats in the game.NBC News, "Game On: Thousands of YoVillers Rally for Doomed Virtual Town", www.nbcnews.com Later in February 2014 it was revealed that talks were underway between Zynga and Big Viking Games for the possibility to reach a deal that would involve the latter to reacquire the game.Darrell Etherington, "YoVille Gets A Stay Of Execution As Game Acquisition Talks Between Big Viking Games And Zynga Continue", techcrunch.com On April 24, 2014, Big Viking Games announced on social media that they had reacquired YoVille.Big Viking Games, Big Viking Games Facebook Post on www.facebook.com/BigVikingGames, Facebook.com, 2014-04-24. However, due to copyright claims, "YoVille" was renamed as "YoWorld" in May, 2014.Darrell Etherington, "YoVille Renamed YoWorld And Officially Acquired From Zynga By Big Viking Games", techcrunch.com The transition of the game began on May 12, from YoVille to YoWorld. On May 13, the game was officially re-launched as YoWorld. In October, 2014, the old trading feature was renewed and allowed players to chat in the trade box and to trace YoCash. About 2 months later, the Events were brought back and updated with more information. In 2016 the V.I.P. feature was re-launched with 2 monthly subscription plans. Once was priced at $5 per month, and the other at $17.99 per month. The levels were also extended that year from 200 to 500, and in September a birthday feature was added to the game. YoWorld has continued to thrive since the re-launch. Early 2013, the daily users fell to approximately 40,000 and since the purchase of YoWorld, the player base has expanded to roughly 100,000 daily players. Other Games Below is a list, in alphabetical order, of other games created or owned by Big Viking Games. *''Dark Heroes'' *''Fish World'' *''GalatronVS'' *''Gallop Labs'' *''Monsters & Dungeons'' *''SuperSpin Slots'' *''Tiny Kingdoms'' *''Tiny Tappers'' External Links *Official Big Viking Games website Category:Game Information Category:BVG